


LEADERBOARD ★ MINSUNG

by CORRUPTLY



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Gamer AU - Freeform, M/M, Minho hates it, jisung is cocky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CORRUPTLY/pseuds/CORRUPTLY
Summary: han jisung getting beaten at his own game? ridiculous!cat_hater_destroyer_2 is typing...## cross posted on wattpad @CORRUPTLY ##
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 7





	LEADERBOARD ★ MINSUNG

**Author's Note:**

> SPOTIFY PLAYLIST ::  
> LEADERBOARD  
> @/YCNGBOK
> 
> this book contains strong language!  
> \+ im not sure how to work ao3 so i'll continue adding new hashtags once i write new chapters.

"I HOPE YOUR MOM REMOVES YOU FROM HER WILL," a console controller is thrown to the floor with a loud clack.

han jisung was never the type to play it cool when battling online with neither 30 nor 13 year olds. it just wasn't his brand.

with his hands plastered over his face, the college student let out - a very unnecessary - drawn out huff. he knew he had papers to finish. he knew he had people to respond to that he hasn't contacted to let them know he's alive in the past week. he knew all of that.

but all of that went completely over his head when he sought out who was responsible for his final death.

his eyes darted up to the lobby where players names were listed and tightened his grip on the controller.

cat_hater_destroyer_2.

how could such a ridiculous username bring this much hatred? this had been the third day in a row that they were in game together - well, against.

maybe this user knew he didn't like cats.

he couldn't let his team down again, after all, he was the highest on the leaderboard vs all of his friends. what rank was this pussy lover dude in anyways?

14\. cat_hater_destroyer_2  
15\. QUOKKATTACK

no.

he owned 14th place. that was his thing! who did this guy think he was??

without much thinking, he clicked on the private message icon and began typing

 **QUOKKATTACK**  
_listen here u little kitty loving twink  
idk who u think u r but ur going to regret ever taking MY place in MY game_

jisung laid he controller on his bedside table and got up to splash water on his red plastered face.

what are the guys gonna do when they realize someone took my place? oh god dude i'm gonna be made fun of..

the dirty blond decided to take a walk through the campus, shutting his door in an aggressive manner.

"yo!! its number 14!" fuck. "why the beat face?" christopher bang, the transfer student, questioned as he pulled him in for a side hug.

chris was a likeable dude. he has this magnetic attraction to him that everyone is pulled towards. his aura matches with any type of personality and it's honestly something jisung is envious of. then again, envy is a very persistent emotion for han jisung.

jisung pulls on a faux confidence in his words and hugs back strongly. "midterm beat my ass. no way i could've prepared myself for that," the dirty blond successfully attempted at not stumbling over his words.

"right.." chris formed an exasperated expression on his chiseled face "you should come back to my dorm and play a few rounds with us. i'm sure felix wouldn't mind.

dammit.

"aah, you know, i'd be down for that on any other day but i have to get back and study for my other trig exam. see you tomorrow though?" jisung held out his fist, initiating a fist bump towards the perm haired guy.

chris tried not to show his disappointment while returning the fist bump. "yeah, of course! see you," he flashed him one of those signature chris grins and walked past him towards his dorm.

jisung sighed and quickly speed walked back to his dorm. he was so glad he was one of the few that didn't have a roommate. god knows he would've gotten many noise complaints from the guy.

once he got back his eyes were met with a new message on his screen.

once he opened it, he felt his skin boiling and the anger seeping right back into where it had been earlier.

 **cat_hater_destroyer_2**  
_k._


End file.
